


Lifetime

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Crack, Dinosaur Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Prehistoric, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: 65 Million years ago, the time of the great Dinosaurs draws to an end. But not before an unique relationship will be born. Join the Raptor Brothers Dean and Sam, and their new friend Castiel, the Tyrannosaurs.





	1. The meeting

The air was damp. Much like every day. The bigger beings walked in the far distance, far away from the two raptors who took a deserved break in the fallen tree.  
  
Dean and Sam were two smaller beings, covered in feathers. Sam, in his brown feather, but being a male, he had parts covered in much lighter green. Dean at the other end, was green, his feathers were a dull kind of green with a shining lighter green to contrast.  
  
Normally they would have lived in a pack, with mom and dad and cousins and aunts. But then, a big hunter came. A Raptor tall as a big being. It took everyone in its jaws. Eating and demolishing them. Sam and Dean only survived because the Raptor pushed them into the river. Which took them far far south.  
They found themselves in a more or less wet forest again.  
  
They have no home, no friends, only each other. They only could hunt prey of their own size, since they were only to twice.  
The last few hours were strange. There was a sound of a wounded being. A big one at that. Which meant an easy kill. Even for two smaller raptors. They took a break in the stump and were once woken by the noise of pain. They got closer and closer.  
  
After a while the found themselves at a light opening.  
  
“Wow, I didn’t know there was a clearing here, seems like..”  
  
The words died in Sam’s mouth.  
  
“This isn’t a opening, that is a battlefield. Or at least it was one” The older Raptor followed the path of wrath and destruction. Trees broken or damaged. Dirt was being tossed around and gigged up by claws. And blood was everywhere. Covering the unruly earth. The way lead to a carcass. It was a big hunter being. Never before saw the brothers such a thing. Gigantic. A mouth as big as 3 Raptors stapled together. Tiny arms and a huge tail, covered in tiny feathers. Only its belly was covered in skin, but much of it was ripped open. Whatever the monster was who killed the thing, was not far away.  
  
“Dean” even trying to be quiet, Sam got Deans attention. He just discovered blue tiny feathers. Not fitting the one of the dead Beast, who was covered in red and brown.  
  
With a demanding look Dean jogged to Sam. But his Brother only looked down a ditch. In which a gigantic Beast laid, just like the other one behind them was. A Being which was very much alive. And hurt.  
  
Castiel didn’t know how this happened. One moment he was hunting, the next he was fighting a rough Tyrann. Everything went so fast, he wasn’t a new born hatchling. He knew how to fight. And even thru the Rough one was not as talented as him, he got him off balance. Which resulted him to fall, latching on the Roughs belly and ripping his skin open to empty his organs on the dirt. The only bad thing, he tumbled down a smaller ditch. And broke his leg. A death sentence. Normally a family member was there to provide him with food, so he could heal. But his family left him years ago. So he stayed here, waiting for death. He did not expect two small raptors at the edge of the pit.  
  
Cas starred at them. Hoping to scare away the scavengers who will eat him after his delay. He didn’t expect the small feathers to start a conversation with him.  
  
“You look like shit, man”  
  
He truly could have made a better introduction.  
  



	2. Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am glad that this story got some love of you guys! Thank you so much, this keeps me working harder on it! Thank you again!

“Well, I broke my leg and I am quiet hurt, so, I guess `looking like shit` does appeal to me”

The Raptor brothers looked at each other.

“Well, good luck” Sam turned and made his way to the dead beast.

Dean looked at the bigger meat eater and saw the sad expression on his face. He looked beaten, more than physical. He was ready to give up. And who can blame him. The odds were against him. The last thing he can do is show compassion.

“What is your name, big fella”

The creature didn’t bother to look up again. Not ready to be mocked or ignored once again.

“Castiel”

“What a weird name. What do your people call themselves?”

“Tyranns” after a beat of silence “and your kind? What is it called?”

“Swiftkillers”

“Well, that sounds like a weird name”

Dean couldn’t help but smirk. The big fella still had some humour in him, good, that meant he wasn’t ready to give up yet. He turned to his brother and stalked over to get his fill. The carcass was way to big for them, no way they could eat all of it. Even when it stays fresh for over the next few days, it will rot before even the half will be eaten. So he made a decision.  
“We should help him”

Sam stilled. Swallowed the piece he had in his mouth and turned his head slowly towards his brother. “Are you nuts?” It wasn’t a dumb question. No. It was a very justified question. Doesn’t make it less hurt thru.

“I just think, we should help him. He seems like a nice fella”

“I don’t care if he seems like the nicest meat eater in the whole world. He is still bigger, stronger and far more dangerous than us. We lost so much already, and I am not on board with you trying to tend to his wounds, only to get way to close to him and being eaten!” Sam was shouting at this point and Dean got worried Castiel heard their conversation.

“I know this sounds insane..”

“understatement”

“BUT I think it will be advantageous for us as well!”

Sam gave him his very well known, bitch face. Nobody knows where he learned that, their scaled face didn’t allow much of expression, but somehow, he could pull this face without tearing any skin. He was a gifted young one. And he was very smart.

His younger brother huffed and took a moment to think. It seems like many thoughts fought within his mind right now.

“Do what you want”

“I may need your help” Dean knew it was way too much to ask for now. Helping his brother to help a big being to return its strength, which may kill them.

So, they took a bit of large meat of the carcass. And pushed and drag it towards Castiel.

As Dean looked down the ditch, Castiel lifted his head towards him. “I thought I hurted you with my comment before” The Tyrann was at least 6 Meter away from his, yet still could feel the hot breath of his air leaving his lungs. So much power was in this being, a waste to see it dying away.

“I got you some food” Behind him was an annoyed cough. “WE brought you food” Dean corrected himself, rolling his eyes.

“Food?” Castiel tilted his head. “Why would you bring me food?”

Dean huffed, behind him he could hear a `I told you so` but he chose to ignore it. “I mean I could leave, and eat it myself” At that Castiels eyes went wide. “No, this… I am sorry, I would appreciate your offer, I am sorry” He could see how his massive head went further and near him. “Get ready then big guy”

He grabbed the meat and pushed it near and near the Tyrann. As he turned to drag it the last few millimeter over the cliff he was greeted by a massive, open jaw. Which startled him so much that he fell, and took the piece of meat with him. His little body slipped past the great jaw and right next to the broken bone of Castiel. He was in shook. He didn’t move. He could only hear the ripping and tearing of meat, just a few meters next to him. The big being took it like a furred critter. Like it was nothing. Which was understandable. The meat was not as big as its devourers head. He could hear Sam yelling something, but wasn’t in the right mind to hear the content of his frantic shouting. After the Tyrann was finished with his gifted snack he turned his head towards dean.

This was it. This is the way he dies. Curse his soft heart. Curse him.

He closed his eyes, not ready to face the jaw of death once more.

“Are you alright?”

Was it his grandfather? Or his grandmother with a deep voice. Or was it the biggest being, welcoming him in the life after his mortal stay?

“Dean? Did you hurt your leg as well?”

They know his name. What an honour.

He felt a gentle push at his rear end. Which made him open his eyes. Oh. He wasn’t dead, just very dirty and laying on his flank.

“Dean? I can feel how afraid you are. I won’t hurt you. Please answer me.”

He turned his head. I was Castiel. He was asking him all this questions. Dean excused himslef to his dead grandparents mentally.

“You, won’t eat me?” He found his voice after all.

The Tyrann tilted his gigantic head once more, it was even bigger up front. He had blue eyes and his feathers at his head were black with blue shimmer to it. His features were calm, and no threating power came from him. It was odd.

“Why should I eat you? You are clearly want to help me, I am in your dept for the rest of your life”

This made Dean stare at him. Compassion.

“Stay away from him! I will cut out your eye if you came any closer to my brother, beast!”

Sam, who clearly didn’t hear Cas talk, shouted loud and clear his threating promises up ahead.

“Your brother has no trust in me, which I understand”

Castiel watched him, ready for any interaction Dean will do. He stood up, shacked the dusted of him and looked straight into the Tyranns eyes. His whole body could fit in his mouth. But no attamed was made to prove this. He shouldn’t trust the bigger being. Yet here he stands, has a conversation with one face to face. Times are changing. His mother taught him that. The world is change. So why shouldn’t he created this connection with Castiel? Why not make friends outside of your species? Nobody is here to say this is “unnatural” or “disgusting”. He makes his own decisions. And Castiel made his. Now is his turn.

“May you give me a lift up, Cas? I have to bring you way more food. Let’s get you back on your feed.”

Castiel smirked.


	3. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small chapter, but the next one will be longer.

It is way harder than Dean thoughts. Ripping huge pieces of meat from a carcass and dragging it to a cliff. But hey, at least it makes his jaws and neck stronger. Maybe. There was hopeful thinking.  
Castiel only got slowly back on his feet. The snacks were huge for Dean and Sam, because they were the same size. But for Cas was it like juice bugs. However, the nights were spent near the big Tyrann. Dean didn’t fear him anymore. But Sam was still over-cautious. Cas sneezed, it was an attempted to bite them. He moves to adjust his cramped legs, he tested them for running after them. There were many reasons. 

It had been two weeks since the three met. And Dean and Cas began to see each other as friends.  
  
“I think I would like to test my legs”  
  
The little meat eater lifted his head and watched Cas stand up slowly. It was an awkward trying. Sam standing several meters behind his brother, watching the big being raising bigger and bigger. It was for sure intimidating.  
  
All of them tensed when Cas put pressure on his hurt leg. As soon he put his full weight on his one leg, without wincing or cry out of pain, Castiel and Dean smiled.  
  
“Very well, you are healed and well. It was nice to get to know you Castiel. Are you coming Dean?”  
  
Dean turned to his brother with a frown. Which made his brother quick to huff and turn. But it was true. Castiel may be in “debt”. But he is not forced to stay at their sides. It is not like they can force this giant.  
  
“Dean”  
  
The Tyrann moved his head to his smaller friend. The size difference even more present now.  
  
“I am thankful for your kindness. And for your company even more.”  
  
Don’t cry. Don’t cry.  
  
“but it seems like your brother doesn’t like my presence, which I understand. My kind eats yours.”  
  
The gigantic head touches Deans. Sam started to get tense.  
  
“I would love to come with you. I have no family. And for sure nobody would like a male lone Tyrann in their pack.”  
  
Dean watched his big friend getting all emotional. How can he say no? He bonded with Cas over the last few days. He was to eighty percent sure Cas wouldn’t eat him or Sam. This is instinct versus Brain. A hard match. He turned his head towards Sam, asking him with his eyes. The younger one puffed out his chest and made himself bigger, his eyes clearly saying no. But Dean got his `I am right` face on. And he has a gigantic meat eater behind him, so that helps as well. He lost this face already.  
  
“Fine” he rolled his eyes and started walking south.  
  
Dean smiled up at Cas, saying that this was an GO. The Tyrann smiled with his big teeth and they started walking towards Sam.  
  
“Do you two have a destination? Or do you small swiftkillers just randomly wander around?”  
  
“We are heading towards an annual meeting, where all of our kind meets and try to get their mates. Of course only the lonely one gets there. Like, swiftkillers fresh out of the pack and into adulthood. Finding love, having hatchlings, you know, the whole living purpose.”  
  
The Tyrann nod the whole time. “We have something like that too, I guess. But many just wander around and try to find a mate”  
  
“Sounds exhausting”  
  
Cas huffed at that. “Compared to your traditions, yes. It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am new at writing, but hey everyone starts at some point. So i hope you enjoyed it, and maybe leave a comment if you are interested in more.


End file.
